


now I know in part, but then I will know

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, it's hard not to blurt it out. He looks at his father and wants to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I know in part, but then I will know

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt by [](http://vaznetti.livejournal.com/profile)[**vaznetti**](http://vaznetti.livejournal.com/) for my [Advent Meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1463994.html) with the prompt "SPN/SG1 or SGA. Bonus points for John Winchester." I've actually had this idea in my head for a while. I finally got the excuse to write it. Title comes from 1 Corinthians 13:12 _For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face; now I know in part, but then I will know fully just as I also have been fully known_

The world explodes around them. As dramatic exits go, Sam's pretty sure that this one wins. They stumble into the circle and he shares a wary look with Colonel Mitchell as the fireball billows toward them. It's greedily devouring everything in its path and it's easy to imagine it overtaking them. They both suck in one last breath, one of the Marines crosses himself, and then the lights on the panel flare a brilliant red.

"Force field's down," says Sam in relief.

"Hit it!" Mitchell thunders.

Sam slams his hand down on the lift control. It shoots upward, hurtling them toward the surface, the fire following on their heels. Military decorum vanishes when they reach the surface and haul ass for the Stargate. A Marine behind Sam hollers as the fire clears the open tunnel, spilling down over the hill. He feels heat searing the back of his neck as the fire closes in and pushes them onward.

Someone dials Earth and Sam hears Mitchell hollering into his radio as they run headlong into the event horizon's welcoming embrace.

-

On the other side, with a bemused General Landry watching, Mitchell whoops and grins at Sam. "Kid, whatever they're paying you? It ain't enough."

-

Two weeks before Sam Winchester was scheduled to interview at Stanford, he attended a lecture. He didn't want to go. He had to prep for the interview, but if he'd learned anything from attending Stanford, it was this.

Never argue with Jessica Lee Moore. She always wins.

So Sam went. The lecture was given by a Dr. Daniel Jackson. Sam brought his laptop and, curious, googled him. Google said the man was a crackpot.

When Daniel turned around to introduce himself, Sam's eyes said Google was full of shit.

-

A week before Sam Winchester was scheduled to interview at Stanford, he got a job offer.

He took it.

-

"Do I smell barbecue?" Daniel asks. He's bending over an artifact. Sam recognizes it as the one SG3 stumbled over a couple weeks back. It's lower case ancient and more of a curiosity, but Daniel's staring at it like Dean stares at the Impala.

The comparison makes him grin. "Funny," he says. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Oh, hours," says Daniel. He looks over. "Well, you don't look too badly singed."

"No, but I can cancel that haircut," Sam runs a hand over his neck. "It was close." He leans against the counter. "As you can tell, the temple was a bust."

Daniel grimaces. "At least you didn't say blast." He reaches for his coffee. "We'll try the next one tomorrow."

With a nod, Sam pokes the device. "Did the Doc clear you yet?" The writing on the device is faded and he leans closer. "Maybe it's a hairdryer."

"No, it's not, and no, she didn't," Daniel says. "You get to take tomorrow's mission too." He smiles. "Maybe the next couple."

"Vindictive bastard," Sam mutters.

"It's my years of academic deprivation," Daniel says. "You're the closet thing I've got to a TA and Jack's in DC. Who else am I going to torture?" He hobbles past Sam. "Jess called. She said someone called the apartment looking for you." He waves a piece of paper at Sam.

Taking it, Sam reads the scribbled message. "Fuck," he sighs.

"Bad news?"

"Not really," Sam says. "My Dad's in town."

-

Sam never did figure out what to tell Dad and Dean about the new job. It wasn't like he and Dad were talking anyway, so why waste the effort? He'd sent Dean an email with his new address and left it at that.

It wasn't like it mattered, right?

-

Jess is nose deep in a text book when he gets in. She doesn't look up, but he sees a smile flick over her face. "No, he's not here," she says. "He left a cell number."

Sam drops his gear on a chair, ignoring the annoyed look from Jess. He sees the scrap of paper sitting on the kitchen counter. He leaves it there. "So, he didn't ask?"

"No," Jess closes her book, tilting her head back for a kiss. Sam's happy to provide it, leaning over to take his time. "It's too bad," she says when he pulls away. "I'm the better liar."

Rolling his eyes, Sam sits on the edge of the coffee table. "He won't buy the cover story."

"I'm surprised anyone buys the cover story," Jess rolls her eyes. "Deep space radar telemetry? They've been doing this for what, seven, eight years, and that's the best they could come up with?"

"I don't think they're really trying that hard," Sam rubs the back of his neck. "As long as the military keeps pumping money into the economy, I don't think anyone cares."

Jess smirks. "Just wait until they get probed."

He makes a face. "You _had_ to say that."

Her smirk widens and leaves her studying behind, pushing up out of the chair. "Sam, my boyfriend chases little green men for a living. If I didn't make that joke at least once a month, I'd never forgive myself." She bends over, kissing him. "Call your Dad; I'm going to go run a bath."

Sam frowns. "You know that's going to drive me crazy, right?"

Stopping in the hallway, Jess leans against the corner and grins. "That's the point." She points at the phone. "Call your Dad and maybe I leave the bathroom door unlocked."

-

It feels wrong, meeting Dad without Dean. A nervous wave churns through Sam's gut as he paces. They've always had Dean as a buffer and they've always relied on that. Deep down, Sam's always known they put too much on Dean.

But that doesn't stop him from wishing Dean weren't in New Orleans right now.

"Since when did he start taking his own hunts?" Sam mutters, irrationally annoyed. He glances at his watch. Dad's late.

"He's twenty-six," his father says. "He can handle it."

Sam doesn't jump. He hasn't hunted since he left for school, but hanging around Teal'c's kept him in practice. Dad's good, but nobody beats Teal'c.

The thought feels almost traitorous, sending the thrill of the illicit along Sam's spine. Of course, Teal'c _is_ Jaffa. He probably doesn't count anyway. He lifts his head higher, remembering the last time he saw his father. The fight echoes in his ears as he says, "You caught me a little off-guard."

"Caught _myself_ off-guard," his father admits. He steps forward into the streetlight. He clears his throat and glances up at the night. Sam's gaze stays steady, but inside he's unsettled.

Dad seems almost _nervous_ and Sam can't remember the last time his father was nervous about anything. At least, not that he let on. "Things are changing, Sam."

Now _that_ sounds like his father. Succinct, gruff, and ominous as hell. "Things always change," he says. "I'm guessing, though, you've got a specific change in mind."

With a nod, his father looks at him. "Got me thinking. Last time we saw each other, you and I had one hell of a fight."

Gritting his teeth, Sam nods. He lets the moment sit between them. He needs it. He needs the reminder. He's not the Sam Winchester that stormed out of a Louisiana cabin.

Suddenly, it's hard not to blurt it out. He looks at his father and wants to tell him. He wants to say he's seen aliens, cracked jokes with them, had his pocket picked by one (mostly Vala was just copping a feel) and even they don't look like Mr. Spock. He wants to talk about Chulak and the Jaffa liberation and how thousands of light years away, he's made a difference. _Sam Winchester_ gets to save the world.

He stays silent and thinks it might kill him. "We did," is what he says instead. He bites his lip and wishes Dean were here. Dean would know what to say next. The thought makes him grin. Yeah right.

With a grin that could be called sheepish, his father asks, "Think we might see a way clear around it?"

Sam thinks of the Stargate. When he nods, he means it.


End file.
